Reunion
by Paige Darke
Summary: Buffy shows up at the Hyperion, scared and needing help. Connor/OC, B/A. Sequel to 'Have You Ever Been In Love'.


Title -- Reunion  
  
Author - Paige Darke  
  
Rating -- PG-13  
  
Summary -- Buffy shows up at the Hyperion, very scared and needing Angel's help.  
  
Disclaimer -- Not mine.  
  
Distibution -- Ask first.  
  
Feedback -- Pretty please.  
  
Dedication -- For Specks, who yelled at me for the cliffhanger. And for Pinky, just 'cause.  
  
Timeline changes -- Willow still tried to end the world, but Buffy and Spike never broke it off, 'cause that makes it jucier, 'k?  
  
*  
  
Connor slipped and arm around Paige's waist, holding her against him so the newcomer couldn't see her bruised jaw. "Buffy Summers," he said softly.  
  
Paige's head came up sharply. She looked at him, startled, then narrowed her eyes at the blonde in the doorway.  
  
Buffy smiled, small and hurt looking. "Guilty. Is he here?"  
  
Connor looked down at the girl in his arms. "I'll get him...Paige..."  
  
Paige waved him away, stepping out of his arms. "I'm fine. I'll get some ice." She smiled as Connor gently kissed her forehead and headed for the stairs. Then she turned back to their guest. "Hey. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
*  
  
Connor found his father exactly where he'd left him -- on the roof, brooding. "Dad?"  
  
Angel was startled out of his thoughts by his son's quiet, hesitant voice. "What is it, Connor?"  
  
"She's here. The girl, that Buffy girl."  
  
Angel's head came up sharply. "What?"  
  
Connor nodded towards the door. "She's downstairs."  
  
Angel walked towards the door, then stopped and swore. Connor looked at him curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"I never told her about you."  
  
Connor smirked. "This should be interesting."  
  
*  
  
When Angel entered the lobby, Buffy froze, staring at him. Her eyes were huge, drinking him in, but also making notes of the similiarities between him and the boy with him. The eyes, way he held himself, the way he moved, that quirky little half-smile.  
  
He froze and stared at her, apparently affected the same way. "Buffy." he whispered.  
  
Connor looked at Paige, standing behind the counter with an icepack on her face, looking at the Slayer-and-Vampire doomed-romance pair with wide, curious eyes.  
  
"Angel," the Slayer whispered in return.  
  
"Paige," the Gypsy suddenly declared.  
  
Angel glared at her. She shrugged in reply, grinning unrepently. "Sorry," she said, sounding anything but.  
  
Angel smiled at her gently, then frowned. "What happened?"  
Paige shrugged, looking sheepish. "My date was a dick."  
  
Connor made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Angel grinned at him, but sobered when he turned back to Buffy. "Buffy." he murmured again before gaining control and clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy smiled nervously and shifted a little. "I'm.in trouble."  
  
Angel nodded. "We can talk upstairs if you want." He glanced at the other two. "Where's everybody else?"  
  
"Cordelia and Groo went home, as did Gunn and Fred. Wes is out takin' a spin around the block on his bike, and Lorne's in the kitchen." She smiled brightly around her bruised jaw. "Good enough, boss?"  
  
Angel smiled at her again. "Be more careful next time, Paige." He glanced at his son, who nodded once. "Patrol, got it. Goin' now."  
  
Angel nodded and headed for the stairs.  
  
Buffy was close behind him, her heart broken. He had a family now. A life.she wasn't in.  
  
*  
  
Angel swallowed hard and tried to pretend that the girl -- the /woman/ -- he had missed for nights -- and days, god, especially the days -- without number wasn't right behind him.  
  
Boy, would he have been shocked to know she was ogling his ass. But that's really not the point.  
  
He stepped out onto the roof so they could talk in private, closing the door behind him. "What kind of trouble are you in, Buffy?" he asked softly, gently, tenderly.  
  
Buffy grimaced. "The bad kind. Like, apocalyptic bad."  
  
Angel reached out and touched her neck, noticing a scar half-hidden by her hair. A long, angry black-ish-blue mark that made him want to snarl. The demon in him stood up and howled. Something had /touched/ her, had dared to try and /harm/ her.  
  
He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Let someone get a little too close, huh?"  
  
Buffy placed her hand over his, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "Yeah," she whispered, her instincts screaming at her to jump him, smother him with kisses until she was breathless.  
  
And, as always, she ignored them.  
  
Angel wasn't quite as lucky. He was staring at their hands, gently stroking the skin of her throat, not far from the scar he'd left on her neck. The one that was still there. Trying to ignore the scent of Spike on her skin and failing miserably. He took another deep breath. If he kept this up he was gonna hyperventilate. "So what do you need my help with?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You need to stop that if you want rational conversation."  
  
Angel glanced at her, then pulled his hand away and walked to the edge of the roof, studying the LA skyline.  
  
Buffy nervously cleared her throat. "It's about Willow."  
  
Angel glanced back over his shoulder, telling her with a look to continue.  
  
"She tried to end the world."  
  
Angel glanced at her sharply. "Are we talking about the same Willow here?"  
  
Buffy nodded, hesitantly moving to stand next to him. "Yeah. Her girlfriend was killed with a bullet meant for me, and Willow...just...snapped. Giles wants to take her to England...but I was hoping...maybe you could help."  
  
Angel nodded slowly, returning his gaze to the streets below. "Were you hurt?"  
  
Buffy nodded slowly. "I...died. Again."  
  
Angel glanced at her, panic in his eyes, then gripped her shoulders and quickly looked her over for wounds. "Are you alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded and lightly touched his cheek. "Angel...baby, I'm fine."  
  
He responded by letting out a shaky breath and crushing her too him. "Please...please don't do that to me again."  
  
Buffy pulled back so she could look in his eyes. "Angel...I...I've been sleeping with Spike."  
  
Angel pressed his face into her neck. "I know. I can...smell him. All over you. God.../in/ you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Angel shook his head and pulled away from her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I left you...remember?"  
  
Buffy reached out, caressed his face, then grabbed him and kissed him. Hard.  
  
Angel moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer.  
  
They pulled apart, and Buffy smiled, snuggling into his arms, her face turned up to his. "So, will you help Willow?"  
  
Angel nodded. Buffy kissed him again.  
  
Connor burst up onto the roof a moment later. "Dad! We've got trouble."  
  
Buffy pulled away and glared at him. "/Dad/?"  
  
The End 


End file.
